Shinobu Nagata
Shinobu Nagata (maiden name Shinobu Tanaka) is a composer who forks for Nintendo. She joined the company on the EAD department, where she would work on ''Super Mario Sunshine'' and ''Mario Kart DS'' among other titles. She was later transferred to the Nintendo SPD Sound Group, where she still composes for some games like ''Brain Age: Concentration Training''. It is speculated that she got married to fellow Nintendo composer Kenta Nagata, although that information hasn't been proven true yet. Production History * ''Doubutsu no Mori'' (2001) - Event BGM * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) - Music * ''Animal Crossing'' (2001) - Event BGM * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) - Music * [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] (2003) - Music * [[Mario Kart DS|''Mario Kart DS]] (2005) - Music * ''Wii Play'' (2006) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * ''Brain Age Express: Math'' (2008) - Music Composition * ''Brain Age Express: Arts & Letters'' (2008) - Music Composition * ''Kiki Trick'' (2012) - Music Composition * ''Brain Age: Concentration Training'' (2012) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) Special Thanks * ''Nintendogs'' (2005) * ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' (2015) * ''Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer'' (2015) Song Credits [[Doubutsu no Mori|''Doubutsu no Mori]]' / ''Animal Crossing''' * Radio Exercises -- Composition & Arrangement * Christmas -- Composition & Arrangement * A Happy New Year!! -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Mario Sunshine|Super Mario Sunshine]] * Event -- Composition & Arrangement * Sky & Sea -- Composition & Arrangement * Pinna Park -- Composition & Arrangement * Mecha-Bowser -- Composition & Arrangement * Noki Bay -- Composition & Arrangement * Noki Bay (Deep Sea) -- Composition & Arrangement * Sirena Beach -- Composition & Arrangement * Pianta Village -- Composition & Arrangement 'Nintendo Sound Selection vol.1 Peach ' * Title (Animal Crossing) -- Piano [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] * Select - Composition & Arrangement needed * Circuit Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Peach Beach -- Composition & Arrangement * Dry Dry Desert - Composition & Arrangement needed * Mushroom Bridge - Composition & Arrangement needed * Sherbet Land - Composition & Arrangement needed * DK Mountain - Composition & Arrangement needed * Star - Arrangement needed * Award Ceremony - Composition (w/Koji Kondo), Arrangement needed [[Mario Kart DS|Mario Kart DS]] * Title Screen -- Composition (w/Kenta Nagata), Arrangement * Main Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Wi-Fi Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Multiplayer Menu -- Composition & Arrangement * Records -- Composition & Arrangement * Options -- Composition & Arrangement * Figure-8 Circuit -- Composition & Arrangement * Yoshi Falls -- Composition & Arrangement * Cheep Cheep Beach -- Composition & Arrangement * Luigi's Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement * Desert Hills -- Composition & Arrangement * Delfino Square -- Composition & Arrangement * Waluigi Pinball -- Composition & Arrangement * Shroom Ridge -- Composition & Arrangement * DK Pass -- Composition & Arrangement * Tick Tock Clock -- Composition & Arrangement * Airship Fortress -- Composition & Arrangement * Peach Gardens -- Composition & Arrangement * Bowser's Castle -- Composition & Arrangement * Rainbow Road -- Composition & Arrangement * SNES Mario Circuit 1 -- Arrangement * N64 Moo Moo Farm -- Arrangement * GBA Peach Circuit -- Arrangement * GCN Luigi Circuit -- Composition & Arrangement * SNES Donut Plains 1 -- Arrangement * N64 Frappe Snowland -- Arrangement * GBA Bowser Castle 2 -- Arrangement * GCN Baby Park -- Arrangement * SNES Koopa Beach 2 -- Arrangement * N64 Choco Mountain -- Arrangement * GCN Mushroom Bridge -- Composition & Arrangement * SNES Choco Island 2 -- Arrangement * N64 Banshee Boardwalk -- Arrangement * GBA Sky Garden -- Arrangement * Star Theme -- Arrangement * Final Lap Warning -- Arrangement * Race Loser -- Composition & Arrangement * Rank Out (Grand Prix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Race Winner -- Composition & Arrangement * Victory Lap -- Composition & Arrangement * Trophy Presentation -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle Course -- Composition & Arrangement * Mission Mode -- Composition & Arrangement * Chain Chomp Theme -- Arrangement * Boss Battle -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits 2 -- Composition & Arrangement [[Wii Play|Wii Play'']] * Title -- Composition & Arrangement * Fishing -- Composition & ArrangementCategory:Nintendo people Category:Composers